


【翻译】Biting Cold, Thrash and Scold

by elvina_moqi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Dead Sherlock, Denial, Hurt, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 12:21:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvina_moqi/pseuds/elvina_moqi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>莱辛巴赫瀑布事件之后, John找到了应对一切的唯一方法。Sherlock演奏着小提琴。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【翻译】Biting Cold, Thrash and Scold

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [biting cold, thrash and scold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/327460) by [swagneto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagneto/pseuds/swagneto). 



第一个星期最为难熬，日子都像是被拉长放缓。Mycroft来拜访过他两次。当他站在 公寓里的时候，John注意到的第一件事，就是身着西装，看起来无懈可击毫无瑕疵的他，与 已经变成一团糟了的John的生活有多么格格不入。John泡了茶，很长时间他们都没 说话，就这么盯着自己手中的马克杯，努力寻找着能填补沉默的话。无话可说，John想，没 什么能填补Sherlock的离去留下的空洞，他能对Mycroft说的都看起来太不 合时宜，不是显得太亲密就是太不切题。   
  
过了一会儿，Mycroft要走了。他在门口停顿了一下，笨拙地拍了拍John的肩膀。两 人仍旧无言，寂静蔓延着，直到他离开时把身后的门关上，John才觉得自己又可以呼吸 了。   
  
独自一人要简单的多，把所有人和所有事都关在外面要简单得多，这样他就可以埋进他自己 的脑海，埋进折磨着他的睡梦和他的清醒的Sherlock的样子里。他看见他站在楼顶，他 看见他躺在人行道上，他看见他被医务人员拖走，他却无用地站在一边。他看见他就坐在J ohn正坐着的这个沙发上，手里拿着小提琴或者马鞭，不管John有没有在他身边听着，大 声地说着话。John看见他在那些记忆里，而John自己都不知道那些记忆是否真实，那 些在他脑海中构建出的场景只是为了能有Sherlock在，在哪儿都行。   
  
Molly一直在避着他，这也不是说John就真的主动去找过她。但当他被叫去停尸房 辨认尸体的时候，他能看出她避免看向他的样子，她眼中微微闪动着的水光，她看着地面，看 着Sherlock的尸体，就是不看他。John寻思他是不是该安慰她——他知道她对 自己的关心，她的迷恋对所有人来说都很明显，除了被迷恋的那个对象——但他什么也说不 出来。他知道他开口的那一秒就会哽咽，被愤怒、失望以及灵魂碎裂般的悲伤淹没。谈论这 件事会使其变成现实，而John还没办法接受这一切，Molly的悲伤算个屁。   
  
除了在Sherlock墓碑前那短暂的一刻，John再也没为Sherlock哭过，再 也没有为他失去的（为这个世界失去的）而流下眼泪。就好像一切太过沉重，好像Sher lock的重量正在压垮他，而他正忙着呼吸，根本想不起哭泣。   
  
终于，John觉得他再也不能忍受下去的一天来到了。他已经在绳索的尽头挣扎了许久，而 它终于开始磨损、干裂直至无用（插花：“绳索”指的是John活下去的信念）。最后他 走上了楼顶，来到了一切结束的地方。他感觉到风呼啸着吹过他的头发，他看得见下方隐隐 约约的人行道。他想着Sherlock，猜想着在同样的地方他曾想到了什么，他是怎么 着了魔，往前迈了这最后一步。   
  
一瞬间，就在那短短的一瞬，John想要放纵自己，让自己脚滑一下。那样一切就会简单 得多了，他想，干净利落，比回到公寓中过那一团糟的生活强多了。   
  
“John。”   
  
John闭上眼睛，不去听脑中的声音。“他走了，他走了。”他自言自语着，但接着他听 到了朝他走来的脚步声，他忍不住转身，忍不住希望。   
  
“从顶棚上下来，John。”   
  
他还穿着John看着他死去时的那套衣服。不过衣服是干净的，一丝血迹都没有，没有颠 覆了John人生的那一天的丝毫证据。   
  
“Sherlock，”他窒息般吐出这个名字，他的声音紧紧卡在嗓子里。他不知道自己 想哭还是想笑，还是给他最好的朋友鼻子上来那么一拳。“Sherlock，”他再次唤 道，因为他不知道该说什么了。   
  
“你就不能想出个原创的自杀方法吗？”   
  
然后John大笑起来，Sherlock朝他微笑着，一点一点的，John感觉到自己 胸口的压迫感消失了。   
  
  
  
  
Sherlock复活后没几天，John就发现他们又回到了犯罪现场。在他面前正躺着 一具男性尸体，而Sherlock则在尸体另一侧走来走去，不时看向尸体。   
  
“杀人案，很明显。但手法笨拙，凶手落下了自己的包。到处都是拖拽的痕迹，他们厮打过，赢 了的一方用一记漂亮的右勾拳放倒了他。可能是个意外，但仍属于过失杀人，但他逃跑了的 情况下足够引起怀疑。”   
  
Sherlock停顿了一下，然后直视着John给了他一个“那个表情”，那个他知道 会让John挫败到极点的表情。“我猜应该是毒品交易出了问题，但当然我从不猜测所以 没错，就是毒品。”   
  
John只是瞪着他，Sherlock翻了个白眼。“他的手指尖上有可卡因的残留，J ohn，留点神。他们争了起来，这个人输了。”   
  
John好奇地在尸体旁蹲下，检查尸体的手指，确实，Sherlock说得对。   
  
“你怎么知道这不是他的包？”   
  
Sherlock喷了声鼻息。“拜托。”   
  
Lestrade拿着一纸杯咖啡，从门口问道。“找到什么线索了吗？”   
  
John瞥了Sherlock一眼，等着他滔滔不绝地全说出来，迅速而得意的把事实和 证据塞给Lestrade，毫无疑问地从这种行为中得到乐趣。   
  
相反，他什么都没说。Sherlock的眼睛甚至都没往门口移动一下，而是盯着Joh n，好像他也在等一个答案。   
  
“呃，对。是的，那个不是他的包。还有可卡因。”   
  
Lestrade直接走向那个包并把它交给了鉴证科，而John还在试图搞清楚刚才发 生了什么。Sherlock以前从来没有放弃过幸灾乐祸的机会。   
  
“太谢谢了，John，谢啦。”Lestrade说着，然后他就把他温柔地赶出了门。   
  
“Sherlock——”John开口，而Lestrade古怪地看了他一眼，然后S herlock就跟着他走出了门。   
  
“回家吧，John，休息一下。”Lestrade关上了他们身后的门，John迷惑 地冲Sherlock挑了挑眉。   
  
“你听见他说的了。”Sherlock说，于是John就没再争辩。   
  
  
  
  
水开了，John正给他们俩弄茶，Mycroft给他发了条短信说他正要上楼来。那还 费什么事呢，John永远都不明白，但他早就放弃试图理解Holmes兄弟做事背后的 动机了。不一会儿，门被敲响了。   
  
“你能去开下门吗Sherlock？是Mycroft。”   
  
有短短一秒，John意识到这是Sherlock回来之后的这个星期Mycroft第 一次来看他们，多奇怪啊。   
  
敲门声继续着，John翻了个白眼。他能听见尖锐的小提琴声从另一个房间里飘出来。S herlock没动弹。   
  
“那我开吧，不麻烦你啦。”他一边开门一边低声抱怨。   
  
Mycroft朝他笑了一下，就像Mycroft一直以来的笑容那样勉强，然后他迈过 了门槛。   
  
“晚上好，John。原谅我的打扰，我觉得我最好来问候一下。”   
  
John皱起眉。“你从来不只是来问候一声的。”   
  
“是的，好吧。”丝毫不让人觉得惊讶的，Mycroft没再进一步解释，反而选择走进 了厨房。“我知道我提前给你警告了John，但这可真快啊，”Mycroft评价道，指 了指台面上的两个茶杯。   
  
“噢，我刚才正给Sherlock和我泡茶呢，你想来一杯吗？”   
  
短短一瞬掠过Mycroft脸上的奇怪表情迅速被又一个紧巴巴的微笑替代了。“好的，J ohn。”   
  
小提琴的柔和琴声依然从公寓那头传过来，但John已经习惯了Sherlock意图无 视Mycroft存在的场景了。   
  
“真不好意思。你知道他总是这样的。”他用抱歉的语气说，惊讶于Mycroft通常绝 对镇定的双手非常（非常）轻微的颤抖。一瞬间，双手的震颤使茶杯在茶碟里发出格格的响 声，但Mycroft很快注意到并放下了杯子。   
  
“你还好吧？”   
  
“我们能坐下吗，John？”   
  
Mycroft没等他回答就径直走向起居室，Sherlock正坐在他的椅子边缘，他 的手还按在小提琴上。   
  
“他为什么在这儿？”Sherlock突然问道。   
  
“他是你哥哥，Sherlock，至少装得礼貌一点儿。”   
  
Sherlock摇了摇头，小心翼翼地把他的小提琴放下。“我不想让他在这儿，Joh n，请你把他赶出去。”   
  
John看向Mycroft，正准备道歉，却迅速被Mycroft脸上担忧的表情吓了 一跳，把话咽了回去。   
  
“抱歉——你确定一切都好吗？”   
  
Sherlock从房间那头瞪着他。“快点，John！”   
  
“也许我该走了。我就是来看看……你过得怎么样。”Mycroft已经站起了身，他的 茶一口没碰。   
  
“你不必——Sherlock，闭嘴。”   
  
“我想我会很快和你见面的John，”Mycroft说，然后John还没来得及眨眼 的功夫他就离开了。   
  
“刚才你们俩那是怎么了？”他问道，但Sherlock只是缩回了他的椅子里，重又拾 起了小提琴。   
  
  
  
  
那天晚上，John上床的时候还在想着，尽管他们同处一室，这却是第二次有人拒绝承认 Sherlock Holmes的存在了。   
  
  
  
  
接下来的清晨，John发现Sherlock正坐在他的床边。John一边揉去眼中的 睡意，边坐起来瞪着Sherlock，一头雾水。   
  
“有什么不对吗？”   
  
Sherlock看着他，悲伤深深蚀刻在他眼中，直接击中了John的灵魂，那种悲伤 正是John刚刚才开始懂得的。“John。”Sherlock呢喃着，然后他向前倾 身将他的唇轻轻擦过John的。   
  
“一切都不对了。”过了一会儿，他坐回身，低声说道。   
  
John眨了眨眼，一次，两次。“Sherlock？”   
  
“这不能再继续下去了。”   
  
然后他离开了，在身后关上了John的房门，好像他一开始就从没来过似的。   
  
接下来的3天John都没见到Sherlock。没有留言，没有警告，什么都没有。当 他质问Mycroft的时候，他只是露出了同样的一个笑容然后承诺他会尽快跟他谈谈。L estrade同情地拍了拍John的肩膀。Sally避开了他的眼睛，Molly在 他问的时候哭了起来，连Anderson也只是摇了摇头。   
  
  
  
  
“你必须得告诉我这是怎么了，”John要求道，砰地推开Mycroft办公室的门，无 视了正与他会谈的那个不管是谁的重要人物脸上困惑的表情。   
  
“你到底是怎么找到——”   
  
“因为我跟你弟弟处的时间够长，现在，能不能请你告诉我他在哪儿，因为我很明显是唯一 一个不知道的人。”   
  
Mycroft做了个手势，房间里的那个陌生人便站起来离开了，Mycroft又挥了 挥手示意John在他面前的椅子上坐下。“你知道他去哪儿了，John。”   
  
“噢看在上帝的——你也是这样，你们俩都是，用那种该死的自以为是的方式，好像我应该 明白你们说的话是什么意思似的。那真是惹人生气，你知道吗？”   
  
“John，冷静。”   
  
John咬紧牙，强迫自己不要越过桌子猛击过去。“不。不，我他妈的不要冷静。我才刚 刚得回他，他却又走了而且没人有什么意见，就好像我没有度过好几个月认为他死了的生活。   
  
Mycroft长时间的沉默着，就在John准备要掐死他的时候，Mycroft轻轻 地、温柔地说：“我弟弟的确死了，John。”   
  
“我不——”John开口，但接着他的胸口开始缩紧，他不相信，不会相信他死了，但他 能感到那股压迫的力量又开始了，他开始感到恐慌。   
  
“他3个月前就死了，John。你看着事情发生的。”   
  
John脑海中正有一个稳定的声音说着不、不。他能感觉到自己急促的呼吸，感到他的视 线边缘开始发暗，他的胃抽搐得就像他刚刚被抽去了他的双腿。没有空间，没有空气，只有 他颤抖的双手，他死了，他死了，他死了。   
  
接着Sherlock坐在了他身边的椅子上，John哽咽着发出一种声音，一种窒息般 的非人类的声音。Sherlock眼中是同样的哀伤，不知怎么现在变得更加深沉，虽然 John没想过还有什么能变得更糟。他听见了不知从哪个遥远的地方传来的小提琴声（看 得见Sherlock的手指挥舞着琴弓，拨动着琴弦）。   
  
“你必须得让我走，John。”Sherlock安静地说。   
  
“我们会找人帮助你的。”Mycroft正说着，但John听不见，不能听。他又回到 了阿富汗，看着人们死去，那么多的脸，那么多双的死寂的眼睛，但他们全都变成了She rlock。   
  
“我不能。”   
  
“放手吧，John。”Sherlock沉着地说道，没有抬高声音却非常清晰，但现在 John开始看得见了，看见他是怎么有些与周围不相容的地方。John想起了自从看着 他跳下来之后，就没有人再跟Sherlock说过话。他清楚地想起自己曾奇怪Sher lock怎么还穿着同样的衣服，他就在他眼前重建了，与John最后一次看见他时一模 一样，他站在楼顶，呼唤着John的名字。   
  
John紧紧闭上了双眼，耳中的小提琴声震耳欲聋，然后突然停止，寂静降临。当他再次 睁开眼睛的时候，Sherlock消失了。   
  
  
End

**Author's Note:**

> 注释：题目取自The Jezabels 的《A Little Piece》，非常悲伤的一首歌，大意是恋爱中的一方将要离开另一方。此方无力挽留，裂痕越来越大，不顾此方苦苦哀求，彼方冷酷离去，一点点爱意也不留下。歌词：【  
> There's a cold easy glow, dancing over our street  
> I could have chased you down, I could have held your love  
> But wouldn't you think me weak?  
> Of all I should know how the streets come and go  
> And you chased the kaleidoscope dream  
> Stranger, baby, always keep me in your sweet memory
> 
> A biting cold, thrash and scold,   
> Drown me under our street  
> Perfect hips, perfect hips,  
> She was perfect lips  
> Pieces of your heart, splattered on the cliff
> 
> We go home, watch a movie  
> Tell me can you feel the beat?  
> Getting worse, getting worse, she was  
> Letting those feelings loose, she was becoming a monster
> 
> She drew the line in the mind, she was no  
> Holding on
> 
> Look at me, can't you see I'm in love  
> Hold me tight, there, you got it  
> And did you find, that you like  
> A little piece of cherry pie,  
> Hot from the oven, from the oven.
> 
> And it was, who let the girl out?  
> (Let the dog out)  
> Let the girl out?  
> Don’t you miss me the way I miss you 
> 
> Sailor, sailor, sailor, I'm sending birds to watch over you 
> 
> What you see, how did we use to love  
> Hold me tight,there, you got it.  
> And all you need, honestly,  
> Is a little piece of cherry pie,  
> Hot from the oven.
> 
> All you need is,  
> face me,   
> cherry pie,   
> baby.
> 
> All you need is,   
> face me,   
> cherry pie,   
> baby】


End file.
